Lady and the Tramp
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from Fiana, in this one it is Finding Nemo taking over as the Lady and the Tramp. With added characters to the seen. How will it turn out? Enjoy :) Ps. Thank you Fiana for letting me use your OC's.
1. Chapter 1

In this one we are doing a classic movie: Lady and the Tramp, Dory is going to be Lady, Tramp is Marlin, Hank is Jock, Bailey as Trusty, Peach and Gil are going to be Jim Dear and Darling. As for the baby the baby will just be the baby, Deb will be Peggy, with Bloat, Bubbles, Gurgle, and Jaques being the other pound dogs, Charlie is the beaver, Bruce, Chum and Anchor are the feral dogs. The rat is just a rat, two new characters are called Stacy and Macy they are blue damselfish and are going to be the Siamese cats, Nemo, Sheldon, Tad and Pearl is the puppies, and a new character is Lady's best friend who is a shih zuzu that will be played by Destiny.

Jim Dear comes home with a beautiful american cocker spaniel puppy home to his loving wife, Darling for Christmas.

"It's for you darling, Merry Christmas," says Gil.

He hands her over a beautifully wrapped box with a big white bow.

"Oh Jim Dear, it's the one I was admiring isn't it? Crim with ribbons?" asks Peach.

There is little puppy yelping coming from the box.

"Well...it has a ribbon," says Gil.

Darling takes the little puppy out of the box, she is a cutie and Darling adores her.

"Oh, how sweet!" says Peach.

He holds her close letting the little puppy give her kisses on the cheek.

"Do you like her,Darling?" asks Gil.

"Oh, I love her," says Peach,

They cuddle her up giving her all the love in the world.

"What a perfect little lady," says Peach.

That night, Jim Dear sets up a basket in the kitchen, he sets it down knowing that the puppy is following him.

"C'mon Lady, over here," says Gil.

Lady trots over all happy to where they tuck in Lady all comfy.

"But Jim Dear, are you sure she will be warm enough?" asks Peach.

"Why of course not, she will be snug as a bug -*he starts turning out the lamp but stops* Uh oh! Almost forgot something, *he sets a newspaper down for her and turns out the light* Good night, Lady. Now now don't worry Darling she will go right to sleep," says Gil.

They start their way to bed but Lady escapes. Jim Dear puts her back into bed but Lady comes right back out. She makes to the steps. Darling wants to take her to bed but Jim doesn't so puts her back into bed putting the chair in front of the door. Lady starts whining loudly in hopes to get her way. Jim Darling tells her to stop but she doesn't and he comes down. He pounds on the door telling her to go to bed. Lady climbs back into bed for at least an hour. She pushes on the door and starts trotting up the big stairs all the way to her masters' bedroom. She hears snoring and pushes herself into the door. The snoring stops her for a second but she makes it inside. Lady starts whining, Jim Dear is too tired to argue so he puts her in bed with them for the night. Well...that was the plan a few months later Lady wakes up in bed at 6 am, she wakes up her masters, then heads down the door. Lady scares off the birds, grabs her bone hiding it in the garden. She puts the flower up, when she sees a rat and starts scaring the rat. She stops chasing the rat when she hears the paperboy. She catches the paper going inside, the paper is ruined but they make the best of it. Jim Dear gives lady some coffee and Darling gives her a donut to eat with it. Lady is almost six months old, and they talk about getting her a morning, Darling unwraps a box and inside is a blue collar with a golden tag on it.

"Hope it fits, my my but it does look nice *shows Lady with a mirror* won't Jock, Trusty and Destiny be surprised?" asks Peach.

Lady rushes outside to wait for her best friends, they come around at the same time. Jock comes trotting with his bone. He hides the bones in the backyard.

"Ahhh that's a grand site," says Hank.

"Jock?" calls Dory.

Jock sits on his pile of bones quickly.

"Oh Jock!" calls Dory.

She hurries over to where Jock is.

"Hello Jock," says Dory.

"Oh it's you, lassie," says Hank.

"Notice anything different?" asks Dory.

"Uh...you've had a bath?" asks Hank, hiding his bones more.

"No not that," says Dory.

"You've had your nails clipped?"

"Nmmmm. Guess again."

She trots around him happily.

"Well I wouldn't be knowing."

She sits down all proud with her brand new collar.

"Oh Lassie, I see a bunny new colar!"

"Do you like it?"

"I, it must be very expensive. Have you seen it to Trusty and Destiny yet?"

"No."

"We best go at once, you know how sensitive he is about these things. Same goes with ye lass, Destiny."

Destiny and Trusty live together in a big house next door. The pair hurry over to where Destiny and Trusty live. Trusty is a lot older so the owners got his "little sister" to watch over their old hound dog. Trusty is outside taking a nap when Lady and Jock come up the stairs.

"He's dreaming," says Dory.

"I, of those bag bunny days when he and his grandfather was tracking bad guys in the swamps."

"They were?"

They watch how Trusty follows a caterpillar, as Destiny comes outside after her very own bath.

"But that was before…"

"Before what?"

"Jock...the truth.." says Destiny.

"Oh! Good morning Destiny, what truth?" asks Dory.

"Good morning, Lady. Jock….you know it best.." says Destiny.

"It's time you knew the truth, Lassie. It really shouldn't happen to a dog. Trusty has lost his sense of smell.." says Hank.

"*gasp* No…" says Dory.

"I..but we can't let him know we know, it would break his heart," says Hank.

"That's true, Jock saved me one morning from letting him know I know…" says Destiny.

Trusty makes it over to where Lady and Jock is and wakes up "smelling" them not the caterpillar.

"Which way did he go? Which way did he go?" asks Bailey.

"Go?" asks Hank.

"What do you mean, brother?" asks Destiny.

"He's big one, 6'2, no 3 scrapping low colar...while Miss. Lady you have a collar.." says Bailey.

"Mhmm, and a licence," says Dory.

"My, my how time has fly," says Hank.

"I, it seems not to long ago that she was cutting her teeth on Jim Dear slippers, and now there she is a full grown lady," says Hank.

"The greatest honor a man can bestow," says Bailey.

"A badge of faith and respectability," says Hank.

"That's right, Miss. Lady as my grandpappy Ole Relible, I don't recilate if I ever mentioned Ole Reliable before.." says Bailey.

"I, you have laddy," says Hank.

Lady and Destiny nod in agreeance to that.

"Only a-hundred times…" says Destiny.

"Now, Destiny, he's your ancestor too since your masters adopted you," says Hank.

"I know, Mr. Jock but I've heard the stories a-hundred times over," says Destiny.

"Oh..yeah.." says Bailey.

There is a whistling and Lady excuses herself to go over to Jim Dear, who just got home.

"Brother, when can I get my collar?" asks Destiny

"Soon soon, you're not much younger than Miss. Lady, be patient," says Bailey.

"Alright," says Destiny.

Lady leaps all over Jim Dear all happy.

"Hello there, Lady. Come on I'll beat you home," says Gil.

Lady quickly runs for it, and makes it before Jim Dear. She sits up all nice and pretty smiling at Jim Dear.

"Oh you win again, *he puts a gum ball on Lady's nose* steady now, steady. *Lady does as asked* Well what have we here? Big girl now, Alright!" says Gil.

She eats her gumball, and Jim Dear opens the door bowing toward Lady.

"Ladies first," says Gil.

Lady trots in happily and follows Jim Dear inside. Inside after a long day Jim Dear and Darling are sitting down near the fire.

"You know Darling, I say with Lady here our life is complete," says Gil.

He leans down petting Lady in comfort.

"Yes dear, I can't imagine anything taking her place in our hearts." says Peach.


	2. Chapter 2

Few days later, a handsome gray schnuzer mix lays in a barrel outside of a train station in a barrel. He takes a bath off of water dripping off the top of the tracks.

"What a day, well now to dig up some breakfast," says Marlin.

He heads into town seeing puppies, he smiles at the window. A puppy comes over to the window happily.

"Aww, cute little rascals. Goochie goochie goo,"coos Marlin.

The puppy pounces yipping happily.

"Now..breakfast let's see. Bernies? Mmm no no no, Francois! No no no, too much starch. Ah! Tonies! That's it! I haven't been there in a week," says Marlin.

He trots over to the back door where he hears singing. He scratches on the door, Tony happily sees Tramp. He gives Tramp his bone sending him on his way behind a fence. He hears whistling and sees his friends in the back of the dog pounds car. He sees the sign that the dog pound man put on there. He reads it in shock about all unlicensed dogs being impounded. Tramp hurries over to his friends and gets the bigger one's attention.

"Ooo blimey! Look Peg! It's the Tramp!" says Bloat.

Peg comes over smiling at Tramp, who shushes the other one.

"Hiya handsome, come to join the party?" asks Deb.

"Alright, alright, no time for wisecracks I gotta get you out," says Marlin.

He climbs up and puts out the spike. Tramp hides as Peg and the other one gets out. Tramp distracts the Dog catcher running into a yard quickly. He finds his way up on higher end, he takes a drink on a bird path. He finds fences all around the trees.

"I wonder what the leash and collar set does for excitement," says Marlin.

In the meantime Jock, Destiny with her very own collar, and Trusty go over to where Lady lives.

"Lassie! Lassie!" calls Hank.

"Oh MISSS LADDDY MA'AM. MIISSSS LAAAADY," bellows Bailey.

Jock and Destiny rush away from Trusty's bellowing.

"There she is! I'll go tell brother so he can stop that racket!" says Destiny.

She rushes off to do so, Jock smiles and turns back to where Lady is with her water bowl.

"Ah! Good morning Lassie...it's a bunny brick day.." says Hank.

The siblings return and go over to her.

"Lady?" says Destiny, concerned.

"Why, Miss Lady is there something wrong?" asks Bailey.

"I! If someone is mistreating' ya-" starts Hank.

"Oh no, Jock, it's something I've done I guess, Jim Dear and Darling have been acting so-" starts Dory.

They hear singing, and they leave so that Darling, doesn't hear them. Lady tells them how she has notices that her humans are acting weird with Lady. Such as Jim Dear doesn't even play with Lady. She went around back and hears Jim Dear call her "that dog". Which has the three very upset.

"He's never called me that before," moops Dory.

"Well, I wouldn't worry to much about it, they are humans after all," comforts Hank.

"That's right Miss Lady, it's just as my grandpappy Ole' Relible- I don't recile if I have mentioned Ole' Reliable before!" says Bailey.

"I, you have Laddie, frequently," says Hank.

"Just yesterday..remember?" asks Destiny.

"Oh..yeah.." says Bailey, sitting down.

Lady continues her story talking about her afternoon walk. Yesterday, Lady went to get her walk while watching Darling make booties. Lady doesn't understand why Darling was acting that way but as soon as Lady mentions the knitting, Trusty and Jock instantly get it. They inform her not to take it to seriously and they inform her...gently...that she is going to have a baby. Tramp hears the conversation and listens to talk about babies.

"Just a cute little bundle of trouble, they scratch, bite and pull ears. But shucks any dog can take that. It's what they do to your happy home, *he has Jock move over* Move over won't you friend? Homewreckers that's what they are!" says Marlin.

"Look here Laddie, who are you to barge in?!" asks Hank

Tramp gets up and walks a little but not far.

"The voice of experience, buster. Oh, just wait until jr. gets here, you get the urge for a nice comfortable scratch. And..*mocks female voice* 'Put that dog out! You'll get fleas all over the baby!' *normal voice* You start barking at a strange mutt. *he barks then mocks a females voice* 'Stop that racket, you'll wake the baby!' *Normal voice* Then they hit you in the room and board department. *he has Lady imagine big juicy cuts of beef* Forget em, leftover baby food. And that nice bed by the fire? Leaky dog house," says Marlin.

"Oh dear…" says Destiny and Dory.

"Get a listen, Lassie, no human is that cruel," says Hank.

"Of course not Miss. Lady, everyone knows that a dogs best friend is his human," chims in Bailey.

Trump rolls on the ground laughing at that notion.

"Oh come now fella, you haven't fallen for that old line now have you?" asks Marlin.

"I, and we don't have no need for mongols and their radical ideas, off with ya! Off!" growls Hank.

"Okay, sammy-" says Marlin

"Names Jock!" corrects Hank.

"Okay Jock-" Marlin starts again.

"Jock Barren to you!" says Hank.

"Okay, okay okay, but remember this Pigeon, the human heart only has a room for so much love and affection, when a baby moves in the dog moves out," says Marlin.

He leaves having Lady think, a few months past and Lady is sitting with Jim Dear near the callender. Lady sits with her owners and learns more about Darling's pregnancy just as Jim Dear is learning about it. She even enjoys the baby shower with Darling, well tries too she hasn't seen so many people in the house. April comes and on a rainy day, Darling has her baby boy. Early spring day, Lady hears the baby crying once more and she is curious what a baby is. She has never seen a baby before, she heads up the stairs. She stops in the middle to try to get Jim Dear's attention but doesn't get it. She heads up the stairs more to where the nursery is. She sees Darling carrying little baby boy, and hears her singing happily. Lady gets curious and looks up in the bassinet, Jim Dear scoops up Lady and helps her see the little baby. She smiles at the little human watching him sleep. A few months past and Jim with Darling are packing up to leave the baby with Lady. They promise to be back leaving her with Aunt Sarah. Aunt Sarah, shuts the door on Lady, Lady makes her way around and up to the nursery. Aunt Sarah isn't too happy with LAdy being there so has Lady leave. Lady heads down the stairs sadly wondering what she did wrong. Two pair of eyes pear out of the picnic basket, two cats come out of the basket ready to cause mischief but not before singing about their mischief.

"We are Siamese, if you please. We are Siamese, if you don't please. Now we look around all the domicile, if we like we maybe stay quiet awhile," sings Stacy and Macy.

Lady barks stopping them from eating the bird, they make their way to the piano and breaks the vase. They then climb up a cupboard full of glass and peer down at a fish, planning something awful.

"Do you see that thing going round and round?" asks Stacy

"Yissss. Maybe we can be reaching in making it drown," says Macy.

They head down to where the fish is.

"If we sneak on the carpet carefully," continues Macy.

"There will be a head for you, a tail for me," says Macy.

Lady tries to stop them from eating the fish. The baby cries from up above distracting the cats.

"Do you hear what I hear?" asks Macy.

"A baby cry, where we finding baby, there be milk nearby," says Stacy.

They smirk at each other and start their way that way.

"If you look in baby buggy, there will be milk up there and maybe for me," says Stacy.

Aunt Sarah comes in and sees that the cats are pretending to be hurt after Lady tries to stop them. After that adventure, Aunt Sarah takes Lady to the pet stop. Lady doesn't want muzzled but runs away while wearing one. She runs as quick as her little legs can carry her. She ends up running into an ally.


	3. Chapter 3

In that ally she catches up with some feral dogs, she is of coursed spooked which is understandable as she is trapped and doesn't know her way around. However she ends up going to Tramps neck of the woods, Tramp gets there in time and rescues Lady from the feral dogs. They put up a big fight but Tramp is a better fighter than they think. The feral dogs run quickly away from Tramp. Tramp catches his breath and turns back to Lady.

"Hey Pidg. What are you doing on this side of the tracks? I thought-*she comes out showing her muzzle* Oh you poor kid, we got to get this thing off, I think I know the very place, Cmon," says Marlin.

He takes her leash leading her to the zoo.

"Well, here we are," says Marlin.

"The zoo?"

"Sure!"

Tramp leads her into a safer way, she gets a closer look and stops seeing a No Dogs Allowed sign.

"What's the matter, Pidg?"

"We can't go in."

"Why not?"

"Well the sign says-"

"Well that's the angle."

"Angle?"

"We'll just wait for the right-uh oh here he goes, just lay low."

Tramp distracts the guard, and makes him think that Tramp belongs to the man. The man and the guard get into it. Tramp has Lady sneak in during the commotion. He shows her around the place going over to all the alligator. He saves Lady from being ate by an alligator, then a tree.

"TIMBER!" yells Charlie.

They look for the culprit and find a beaver, they head down to the beaver.

"Pardon me friend, I was wondering if you would do us a little-" starts Marlin.

"Busy sonny! Busy! Can't stop to gossip now. Gotta get this sycamore over to the swamp," says Charlie.

"Well this will only take a second of your time," says Marlin.

"Only a second?! Listen sonny, you realize every second 77 centimeters of water is wasted over by that water way?!" asks Charlie.

"Yeah but-" starts Marlin.

"Gotta get this log moving, sonny," says Charlie.

He tries pushing the log with all his might. Tramp gets an idea, he convinces the beaver that Lady's muzzle is a log puller. The beaver takes Lady's muzzle off of Lady. Tramp and Lady trick him kind of, the "log puller" does it's job as they said it would. Tramp decides to take Lady out for dinner after the day she had. Lady explains to him what happened, and Tramp tells her he understands and blames it on having only one family.

"Have you ever had a family?" asks Dory.

"One for every day of the weak, now they help me," says Marlin.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," says Dory.

Tramp smells dinner and leads Lady around saying that he has different names going to get food every day of the week.

"Hey Tony's! A very special place for a very special occasion, this way Pidg, I have my own special entrance," says Marlin.

They go to the back of the alley where Tramp gets the chef's attention. He shows Tony to Lady, where Tony tells him to settle down with Lady. They set up a special table with some spaghetti with meatballs. They set it up where they sing to the cute couple, they share the spaghetti getting distracted by the music they don't realize that they grab a piece of spaghetti together. They end up kissing happily, Tramp pushes the last meatball over to Lady with his nose. The evening is very enchanting for Lady, she has the best night of her life. They also have a wonderful walk through wet cement in the park where they put their paws inside of a pre-made heart. They spend the night together happily. The next morning, Tramp convinces Lady to chase chickens on her way home, but things go wrong and Lady ends up going to the pound.

"You know there is a little bit of bird dog in us, right Pidg? Pidg?" calls Marlin

He turns around and sees that Lady is nowhere to be found, he gets scared. He starts looking everywhere calling for her not knowing where she is. In the meantime at the pound, the pound dogs are singing sadly. There is old dogs and little dogs nand baby puppies that owners didn't want anymore. They stop singing to check how the hole to escape is coming. They stop everything when Lady is brought in, sent into number four. Two dogs crowd her but Peg jumps in and stops them.

"Alright alright, lay off will ya?" asks Deb.

"Oh what's the matter Peg?" asks Gurgle.

"We were just having a sport we was," chims in Bloat.

"Can't you see the poor kid is scared enough already?" asks Deb.

"Pay no attention to them," says Jaques.

"That's right dearie they don't mind no harm," says Deb.

"It's like Gorky says in law of Babbitt's quote: 'Miserable being must find more miserable being and then he happy.' end quote," says Jaques.

"Boris is a philosopher," explains Deb.

"Besides little boobilski wearing license here that is like waving you should excuse the expression a red flag in front of wolves," says Jaques.

"My licence? But what's wrong with it?" asks Dory.

"There ain't nothing wrong with it dearie," says Deb.

"A confidential is that one dog here would not give a left hind leg for such a click-clack," says Jaques.

"Lety you passport to freedom honey, without it-" starts Deb.

That is when they hear clanking.

"Hey, hey hey you guys look poor Nutsy is takin' the long walk.." says Gurgle.

"Where is he taking him?" asks Dory.

"To the one way door sister…" says Gurgle, sadly.

"You mean he's…" says Dory.

The one dog nods and they start talking about Tramp about how he never gets caught.

"You won't believe this dearie, but no matter how tight a jam he's in that Tramp always finds his way out," says Deb.

"I can easily believe that," says Dory.

"Now remember my friends even tramps has his Achilles heel," says Jaques.

Boris has to explain to his little friend what he means, in this meaning all of Tramp's exs.

"What a dog," says Deb.

"Yeah tell us about it, Peg," says Gurgle.

"What a dog," says Deb.

"Peg used to be in the dog and pony follies," explains Bloat.

"He's a tramp, but they love him. Breaks a new heart every 's a tramp, they adore him. And I only hope he'll stay that 's a tramp, he's a 's a rounder, he's a cad. He's a tramp, but I love him. Yes, even I have got it pretty can never tell when he'll show up. He gives you plenty of trouble. I guess he's just a no 'count pup. But I wish that he were 's a tramp, he's a there's nothing more to say. If he's a tramp, he's a good one  
And I wish that I could travel his that I could travel his way. Wish that I could travel his way, If he's a tramp he's a good one. And I wish that I could travel his way.. I wish I could travel his way. Wish I could travel his way," sings Deb.

They wish that he would find someone to calm him down, they think that Lady is that dog to do it but also don't think so. That is when Lady gets picked up by Aunt Sarah who ties her outside in the doghouse. Jock, Destiny and Trusty come to talk to Lady evening offering their places but Lady declines. Tramp comes to apologize but they all four ignore him. Jock, Destiny, and Trusty leaves and Tramp tries to explain what happened. Lady gets upset at the mention of the pound.

"Who could ever harm a cute little trick like you?" asks Marlin

"Trick? Trick?! That reminds me, who is Trixie?!" asks Dory.

"Trixie?" asks Marlin.

"Trixie and Lulu and Fifi and Rosita Chiquita whatever her name is," says Dory, angrily.

"Ch-*starmers* Oh oh! Yes I-" starts Marlin.

"As far as I am concerned you can worry about your own heel!" says Dory.

"My heel?"

He starts backing up as Lady comes out and corners him kind of.

"I don't need you to shower and protect me!"

"Yes but but-"

"I don't care if you are careless and don't blame me, I don't care if the chiquitas pick you up! Goodbye! And take this with you!" says Dory, she kicks the bone at Tramp.

Lady starts crying, Tramp stops for a second but starts leaving not wanting to bother her. Tramp doesn't make it far away when a rat scampers into the yard, Lady tries to make the rat go away but can't because she is stuck on the leash. Tramp hears Lady barking, and makes his way back to Lady.

"What's the matter, Pidg?"

"A rat?"

"In the babies room!"

"How do I get in?"

"The little door on the poarch."

Tramp hurries up the poarch and goes up the stairs. He finds the rat hiding in the babies room. He goes in to scare the rat away in protection of the baby. The rat and Tramp fight scampering with each other. Lady barks louder managing to break the chain she heads inside to help Tramp. The rat climbs up the crib which Tramp gets the rat away but in the process knocks over the crib on accident. Aunt Sarah comes in misunderstanding that Tramp saved the baby from a rat. Aunt Sarah locks Lady in the basement and Tramp in the closet. Darling and Jim Dear get back in time to see that Tramp is taken to the pound thinking that he attacked the baby. Jim lets Lady out, Lady shows them the rat. Jock, Destiny, and Trusty are nearby when they hear what happened. The three of them decide to rescue Tramp from going to the pound and his ultimate demise. Jock and Destiny follow Trusty as he uses his nose to find the truck. Trusty surprises them when he finds the scent before losing it again. He finds it again and the hunt is on again. Tramp hears howling and looks up, and sees the three of them.

"Now Destiny stay low! Don't move!" says Bailey.

"What about you?!" asks Destiny.

"We will be fine lass, stay here!" orders Hank.

She stays low while the two go nipping at the carriage. Rain happens and they end up tripping. Jim Dear and Darling hurry to try to stop it, they see the accident and Lady gets out quickly running to the back.

"Hi Pidg," says Marlin.

There is whining and Lady hurries over to the accident where she sees Destiny nudging Trusty with Jock. They cry sadly, after a few months, Tramp is the new dog for Jim Dear and Darling. Also, Lady and Tramp is blessed with three dogs that look like Lady and one that looks like Tramp. Jock happily only got a broken paw out of the accident, he, Destiny and Jock come to see the new puppies.

"No doubt about it, they have their mother's eyes," says Bailey.

"I, but there is a bit of their father in them, well I see you finally acquired a collar," says Hank.

"Oh..yes, complete with license," says Marlin.

"Oh yes, I smelled it a mile a way. Trusty, I say somebody is wearing a new collar. Of course my sense of smell is highly developed," says Bailey.

"There is no living with him for now on," says Hank.

"As my grandpappy, Ole Reliable,I don't rectalect if I ever mentioned Ole Reliable before," says Bailey.

"No you haven't Uncle Trusty," says the puppies.

"I haven't? Well as Ole Reliable would say...he would say...hmm..done gone it, I dun forgot what he used to say," says Bailey.

The End


End file.
